Pokemon Battles
by Bird-Bean-Salad
Summary: I made this off of a cosplay/rp I did. ignore the weird title, this is my first John/Dave fan fic fluffy-ness. there is swearing, but that's probably expected. just a warning, the ending is pretty stupid. sorry about that. I do not own homestuck.


Your name is Dave Strider and never had you imagined yourself playing Pokémon. You were at a sleepover with John Egbert, you best bro. You were quite tired of watching shitty movies of John's choice, so you started to drift off behind your shades. John didn't notice until you continued to not answer his question about playing some game.

John took this to his advantage and set up the game. He placed out all the cards then attempted to drag you off the couch. He gave up by the time your legs were still on the couch and the rest of you was on the ground. You started to move around then awoke with a jolt as your legs fell to the ground.

"Dave, were going to play Pokémon." John smirked at you as you sat up very confused.

"No man. I am not playing one of your shitty ass games. Those movies just about killed me." you started to stand up, but John placed his legs on your lap.

"Those movies were the best, and you already agreed to play this." John stated as you looked even more confused than before.

"Why the hell would I agree to this?" You tried to move John's legs but he stayed still.

"Well I don't know actually. While you were asleep, I asked if you wanted some apple juice. You nodded your head, then I realised you were asleep…

"Woah man, you have apple juice here?" You stopped trying to move John's legs and took full interest of what John was explaining.

"Yeah, but anyway I asked if you wanted to play a game and for some reason you nodded." John looked pretty smug.

"That's shit man, now where's the AJ?" you tried to get up again but John was becoming dead serious about this.

"Dave, you can have some apple juice after we play one game" John tried to look past your shades to read your expression as your eyebrows raised. You sighed and looked down at the random order of cards.

"Fine. One game" you said and John moved his legs and got move comfortable.

"Now see this big stack of cards there, no Dave, don't touch it. That's your deck. You take one every turn, and/or if you play a specific card in your hand. *points to smaller stack of cards* that is your hand."

"Can I look at it, or is this shit all random?"

"You can look at it. Now in your hand there should be a basic Pokémon. Pick the one you think will be good according to how much HP it has and the attacks and how much energy it needs to do so."

"Woah John, you need to slow down. I'm not even done sorting the cards."

"Sorting the cards? Really Dave?"

"Yes John, card order is serious business."

"Wow, just wow…. Ok, let's go through this. Step by step. Go through your deck… that's the big stack of cards. Pick out all the Pokémon. And place them down, image side up. Oh good, you have a basic and a stage 1 of the same Pokémon." John takes out two green cards and points to the first card.

"At the top near its name, it says whether it is basic or *points to the other card* stage 1. In the other corner it says the HP… that's its health. Below the picture of it, are the attacks it can do. Those 'coloured circles' there state the type of energy needed to make that attack.

"On Snivy you need one general energy of any type to paralyze. Well at least possibly paralyze. You have to flip this coin *holds up coin* the instructions are on the card. To tail smack, you need a general energy and a grass energy. This takes 20 HP off the other Pokémon. At the bottom it says your weakness, resistance, and the energy you need to retreat."

"I think I get it. So just read the cards?"

"Yep. Oh and I forgot, see these 6 cards here? Those are your prize cards. You get to pick one every time you kill off a Pokémon. Ok so put you hand with your deck, shuffle the deck, and pick 7 new cards." You joined the cards, shuffled and placed 7 new cards down. You put the deck back where it was, and looked through your hand. After staring at the cards and reading them through twice you picked one. You copied what John had done and placed it at the top of the playing area face down.

"Heads or tails?" John asked and got the

"uhh… Heads?" John flipped the coin and it landed tails.

"My turn!" John looked over his cards, then over at you Pokémon, and back and forth. His tongue started to poke out as he concentrated. You quietly chuckled at how cute he looked then you realised what you were thinking and bend back to the normal straight face.

John took out some cards and placed them down and smiled… You started staring for a little bit, then looked down at your cards. You decided that an energy would be your best bet and went for one.

"I wouldn't suggest that one." John said and you looked up very confused. "I can see the reflection in your shades."

You remembered your shades were mirrored and that was not the best thing for card games. You placed the cards in front of your face.

"I can still see them Dave" John laughed a little and you looked at him again and almost smiled at his stupid laugh. "You might as well take them off" John said, with no intention attached.

You sighed and reached up to take them off. You rarely took them off, especially in front of people. Come to think of it, you don't think you have ever taken them off in front of John. You reluctantly pulled them off and immediately looked down at your cards, trying not to make eye contact.

You pick the same energy you decided on originally and played it anyway. For about 4 more turns, after John killed your Pokémon, and you were starting to use other cards besides energies, you could tell John was looking at your eyes.

"Dave… is it the light, or are your eyes red?" John tried to look in your eyes. You looked down for a second then looked into John's blue orbs.

"Yeah they are. So what. Can we continue this stupid game and get it over with." You said; your eyes were a touchy subject.

"Y-yeah… John looked into yours again then back to his cards. You felt a bit bad for snapping at him, so you would try to be funny.

"Wrong card John" you said and he looked at you very panicked and took off his glasses.

"D-did you see my cards?!" he started freaking out a little.

"John, I was kidding. I can't see your cards." You said and formed a small smile at his freak out.

"You dick!" John whined and through a nearby pillow at you. You were caught off guard and fell backwards, dropping your cards.

John laughed at that and you got up holding the pillow and threw it at him. This also made John's cards drop but not fall over. John looked at you and grabbed the pillow and started attacking you. You put your hands up and tried to block the pillow blows.

You caught hold of the pillow and pulled it towards yourself. John was still attached and was pulled close enough to you that your noses were touching.

"Your eyes are pretty" John said as he looked into yours.

"T-Thanks… Just don't go telling everyone about that" You let go of the pillow and rubbed your neck, feeling your cheeks staring to burn.

"Aw, Dave's embarrassed' John smirked and tossed the pillow away. "Now let's fix the cards and start again."

"No way John, I am not playing another game. We played one and now were done." You say and John sighs.

"Fine, let's go get some apple juice." He says and you put your shades on and jump up. John soon follows you as you climb the stairs to the kitchen.

"One day Dave, we will play Pokémon, and you will like it" John says as he reaches the top of the stairs, quiet enough so you wouldn't hear. "Someday."


End file.
